cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Singgora
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Singgora (also known as the Federal Republic of Singgora) is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 222 days old with citizens primarily of Thai ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Singgora work diligently to produce Rubber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Singgora is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Singgora has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Singgora allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Singgora believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Singgora will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Singgora was found on October 6, 2010 by Wichaya of the First People Council.Shortly after its founding the nation join the New Polar Order. First People Council The First People Council was founded on October 5, 2010 by Wichaya which consisted of 10 members . The council purpose is to lead the nation as a parliament until the first national election. Politics and Government Singgora has a federal republic government. Which have three following branches. Executives : The President is the head of state and commander in chief of the armed forces , can veto legislative bills . The Prime Minister is the chief executives of the nation. The current President is Wichaya. There are 14 ministry that are under the executives administration *Ministry of Agriculture *Ministry of Interior *Ministry of Defence *Ministry of Education *Ministry of Public Health *Ministry of Finance *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Foreign Territory *Ministry of Environment *Ministry of Science and Technology *Ministry of Infrastructure,communication and transportation *Ministry of Justice *Ministry of Labour *Ministry of Culture Legislative : Currently the legislative branch of Singgora is the Singgora National Parliament.The Singgora National Parliament is consist of the Senate head by President of the Senate there are 36 member of the senate (senator).The President of the Senate are not from election but are chose by the High senate council.The President of the senate does not have voting rights in the senate and the parliament and will be a neutral voice in the senate.The parliament also consist of House of Representatives.House of Representatives is head by Speaker of the house .There are 90 members(reprensentative).The speaker of the house also does not have voting rights in the house and the parliament and will be a neutral voice in the house. Judical : The Judicial of the Republic of Singggora is the highest judicial organ of the Republic. Its responsibilities include the trying of civilians, criminals and political figures within the nation, as well as enacting disciplinary punishment or sanction against convicted people. Whilst the Judicial Court(Supreme court) can try political figures, it cannot hold a trial against the President of the Republic while he is in office. However, upon impeachment or finishing his term of office, any ex-President can be subjected to a trial by the Judicial Court. Members of the Judicial Court shall make unbiased decisions and shall act in accordance to the Constitution. The members of the Judicial Court are appointed by the President of Singgora. However, if there are objections, resolutions could be drafted in the parliament to veto the the appointment. Upon being appointed, the the judge shall serve the Judicial Court continuously until he desires, or there are complaints about his position, in which the matter should once again be brought up to the parliament. Political Parties Parties w/ Representation in the next election * Singgora Conservative Party - Conservatism,Nationalism * National Liberal Party - Liberalism * People's Labor Party - Social Conservatism,Worker's Right * People's Worker Party - Socialism Singgora National Parliament (1st Parliament) Singgora 1st Parliament will consist of an upper house ( Senate ) and a lower house ( House of Representatives ). The Parliament will start the session on 10 January 2010 - 23 December 2010. The Senate will have 36 members and the House of Representatives will have 90 members total of 126 members. Election Result House of Representatives *Singgora Conservative Party - 53 of 90 *People's Worker Party - 17 of 90 *People's Labor Party - 11 of 90 *National Liberal Party - 9 of 90 Senate *Singgora Conservative Party - 20 of 36 *People's Labor Party - 6 of 36 *National Liberal Party - 6 of 36 *People's Worker Party - 4 of 36 Administrative Region Municipalities * Nakorn Chaiyathum * Nakorn Songkhla Districts *Mueang Songkhla (Malay: Singgora) *Sathing Phra *Chana (Malay: Chenok) *Na Thawi (Malay: Nawi) *Thepha (Malay: Tiba) *Saba Yoi (Malay: Sebayu) *Ranot (Malay: Renut) *Krasae Sin *Rattaphum *Sadao (Malay: Sendawa) *Hat Yai *Na Mom *Khuan Niang *Bang Klam *Singhanakhon *Khlong Hoi Khong Provinces *Phattalung *Satun *Pattani *Yala *Narathiwat *Trang *Krabi *Nakorn Si Thammarat *Phuket *Surat Thani *Phang-nga *Ranong *Chumphon *Prachuap Khiri Khan Federal Republic of Singgora National Territory (SNT) Manage by Ministry of Foreign Territories *Peninsula Malaysia *Sumatra New Polar Order Singgora joined the New Polar Order on 10/13/2010.The current position of Singgora leader Wichaya(NpO forum name:Tone03)is a member of the Black Marsh Brigade and a Communication officer of the NpO. Military of Singgora The Singgora National Army The SNA was founded on 10/6/2010 to protect Singgora. The first war that the SNA participated was with the nation Trondelag of Viridian Entente and the nation Persiastan of iFOK.On 2/14/2011 Singgora was attacked by the nation Compton of Viridian Entente.On 3/5/2011 Singgora was attacked by the nation Penkalaland leader(Penkala) of Viridian Entente and on 3/6/2011 Singgora was attacked by Compton again. The Singgora National Air Force The SNAF was founded on 1/20/2011.The SNAF currently has B-17G Flying Fortress and F-100 Super Sabre. The SNAF consisted of 1 air formation .1st SNAF Squadron was the first SNAF formation founded on 1/20/2011 Geography The nation is located on the Malay Peninsula, on the coast of the Gulf of Thailand. The highest elevation is the Khao Mai Kaeo at 821 meters. In the north of the nation is Songkhla lake, the largest natural lake in Thailand. This shallow lake covers an area of 1,040 km², and has a south-north extent of 78 kilometers. At its mouth on the Gulf of Thailand, near the city of New Songkhla and Nakorn Chaiyatum, the water becomes brackish. A small population of Irrawaddy Dolphins live in the lake, but are in danger of extinction due to accidental capture by the nets of the local fishing industry. Two national parks are located in the nation. San Kala Khiri covers 214 km² of mountain highlands on the Thai-Malay border; Khao Nam Khang, is also located on the boundary mountains. Within the boundaries of the city of Nakorn Chaiyathum is the Samila cape beach, the most popular beach in the nation. The famous mermaid statue can be found here. The two islands Ko Nu and Ko Maew (Mouse and Cat island), not far from the beach, are also a popular landmark, and a preferred fishing ground. According to the local legend, a cat, mouse and dog were traveling on a Chinese ship, when they attempted to steal a crystal from the merchant. Swimming ashore with the crystal, both the cat and the mouse drowned and became the two islands, while the dog reached the beach, but died and become the hill Khao Tang Kuan. The crystal turned into the white sandy beach. Demographics People of the Buddhist faith make up about three-quarters of the population, most of whom are of Thai or Chinese ethnicity. About a quarter of the population are Muslim, many of whom are of mixed Thai and Malay ancestry. People proclaiming to be of Malay ethnicity make up a minority among the Muslim populace.songkhla.xls The Songkhla Malays are very similar in ethnicity and culture to the Malays of Kelantan, Malaysia. They speak the Patani Malay language, which differs from the Bahasa Malay predominantly by means of actively used vocabulary and also in pronunciation. References Category:Nations of Asia Category:Singorra